Paw Patrol's camping trip
In Adventure Bay the pups were getting ready to go camping Ryder: Pups are you packed up and ready to go? Chase: Ready Ryder sir! Skye: Let me just get my jet pack, I want to practice new flying techniques I’ve been working on. Rubble, Rocky and Zuma: Ready! Ryder: Has anyone seen Marshall? Marshall: Right here! Chase: Watch out for the Fris- Chase was too late as Marshall slips and crashed on top on him Chase:-bee Marshall: Sorry Chase Skye: I’m back, now I am ready Ryder: Ok let’s go The PAW Patrol went down to the train station and waited for the train to arrive Zuma: Hey Ryder where are you taking us to? Rocky: Now that you mentioned it, you never told us. Where are we going? Ryder: It’s a surprise you’ll see The PAW Patrol then boarded the train, Ryder went to take a quick nap and the pups where in the dining room of the train constantly wondering where is Ryder taking them Skye: Where do you think Ryder is taking us? Chase: Somewhere amazing (he thinks to himself ) Just like you (he stares at her and sighs) Zuma: Maybe there is a lake there? Rocky: Well as long as I don’t get wet Rocky (whispers to Marshall) Have you noticed that Chase is acting a bit funny around Skye lately? Marshall (whispering) Yeah! the other day Skye asked Chase if he could play with her, Chase was playing with me, then he left, and forgot about me. Strange isn’t it? Rocky: You don’t think? Marshall: Think what? Rocky: Never mind... The train stopped, and the PAW patrol got off and headed down to deep into the forest Ryder: We’re here What they saw was a landscape with a breathtaking mountain view with lots of pines, a fire pit around the corner, flowers in bloom and of course a ….. Zuma: Lake! Rubble: It’s amazing! Ryder: This is where my mom and dad took me when I was Alex’s age, we’d go fishing, swimming, build a campfire, and sometimes my dad will do funny faces just to make me laugh Ryder: Let’s unpack The pups and Ryder went set up their tents and unpacked, Ryder headed towards the forest Ryder: Chase you’re in charge while I’m gone collecting firewood Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder then leaves deep into the forest Skye: Who wants to see me trying new flying techniques? Zuma: I’ll be swimming Rubble: I’m going to play with Rocky, Marshall, and Chase tug of … Chase: Actually I change my mind ...I want to watch Skye practice I’ll join later Rubble: Uh, ok Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky left Skye: OK, let’s go Skye: (barks to activate her jet pack) Let’s take to the sky! Skye practiced some techniques that made Chase’s mouth open Chase: That’s amazing Skye! Skye: Thanks Chase Then suddenly her pack breaks down and starts descending down to the ground opens her parachute and lands somewhere far from camp Chase: Skye! Unable to find her he goes back to camp to find Ryder to get help Chase: Ryder! (Huffs and puffs)Skye…pack…..fell Ryder: What did you said Chase? Chase: Skye was flying her pack broke down and landed somewhere far I couldn’t find her Ryder: No job is too big, no pup is too small (he pulls his device out and presses the button) pups to the camp site Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall: Ryder needs us All, but Marshall made it Marshall: Wait for me (trips into a branch) Whooa! Crashes into Ryder and knocks his device into the ground Marshall: Sorry Ryder Ryder: Its ok, it seems it is not working They change into uniform Ryder: It seems I have to do this without my device Pups look at Marshall Ryder: Anyway it seems Skye’s pack broke and she parachuted somewhere far Rocky: Oh no! Rubble: I hope she is OK Chase: I hope so too (then he thinks to himself) what if she is hurt? Lost or hungry? Or chased by wolves? and or …..Get it together yourself Chase calm down you’ll find her don’t panic yet Ryder: Chase try to track her again, you were worried and probably couldn’t think straight Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rubble we need you in case we need clear a path or move some stuff and Rocky we could also use you to clear objects too Rubble: Rubble on the double! Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Zuma the place that Sky might have landed there is a river nearby so follow it and check if she’s beside it Zuma: Let’s dive in! Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll Meanwhile with Skye she is stuck on a branch hanging from her parachute Skye: I’m stuck Then she hears a twig snap Skye: Who is there? She looks around and spots a strange figure far away Skye: Chase? Ryder? Rocky? ?: Hello, let climb up there to help you down He climbs up Skye was still unable to see him was let down gently to the ground Skye: Thank you, can you show yourself? ?: I’m a bit shy..... Skye: That’s ok, I don’t judge, you can come out Slowly he descended down from the tree and shows himself to be a pup ?: Hi, my name is Dirge Skye: How did you get here? Dirge: I don’t like to talk about it; I see your pack is broken Skye: Oh yeah, I don’t know what happened Dirge: Let me take a look Skye: Ok He takes a screwdriver out of his bag and opens her pack and examines it Dirge: It seems a loose wire He then puts it back and then Skye examines her pack then tries it out Skye: Hope this works She than barks to activate her wings and flies around Skye: Thank you so much! Where did you learn to do that? Dirge: My previous owner was an engineer; he taught me what he knows Skye: Do you want to meet my friends? Dirge: Uh…..? He thinks long and hard ,but then decided to go Skye: Ok just hold on Dirge: Okkkaaaay! Chase: I think I found her Then he looks over where Skye used to be, all he sees is her parachute Ryder: Don’t worry we will find her Just then he saw Skye flying towards the campsite Ryder: Chase look up Chase them saw Skye, but she was holding someone that he didn’t recognize Chase: What is Skye carrying? Rubble: It’s hard to tell Rocky: Ryder? Ryder: I don’t know but let’s go check it out, call Zuma that we found her and to head straight back to camp Chase: Ok They all arrived to the campsite where they saw Skye with a pup beside her Skye: Ryder this is Dirge Ryder: Hello my name is Ryder Dirge: Hello....(Hides behind Skye) Skye: He fixed my pack and helped me down of the parachute, he is just amazing! Then Skye looks at Dirge then immediately upon hearing and seeing that Chase became a bit jealous Rubble: Really! Rocky: That’s amazing! Zuma: So what kind of breed are you dude? Ryder: Now that I noticed, what kind of breed are you Dirge? Dirge: I don’t really know......, I never noticed that Ryder: Do you want to come along with us tomorrow to Adventure Bay? Dirge: Sure Ryder: Alright, when we get there I’ll fix my device and try to find what kind of breed you are Dirge: I could fix it if you want Ryder: Alright Dirge then took up 1 hour repairing and fixing Ryder’s device Dirge: Here you go Ryder: Ok let me turn it on Ryder then turns his device on and was working properly Ryder: You fixed it thanks now let’s check on what breed you are Ryder then looks up in the screen and tells everyone Ryder: It says you’re a blue heeler Marshall: Oh you heal things? Dirge: No....but I am great at engineering Chase: (thinks to himself) Great at stealing Skye that’s for sure Skye then notices Chase staring off in space Skye: Chase what are you thinking? Chase: (snaps out of it) ... Nothing As they continue on the day Dirge played with Skye which annoyed Chase ,but then he just calmed down and continued playing with Marshall until night fell Ryder: Okay Pups, time for bed Dirge you can sleep with Chase you two can share a tent Dirge: Ok Chase was about to say something but then bit his tongue Chase: Ok They both go to bed then Dirge waited until everyone slept except Chase, he spoke Dirge: I know you love her Chase: Uh.... Dirge: Don’t worry I am not after her, besides you two will make a great couple Chase: Thanks They both started talking their past, and Chase realized he had lots of things in common like him, for example they both love helping people also that they both like to start eating in the right side in the bowl and love to play tug of war, then they noticed how late it is they went to sleep The next morning Ryder and the pups start packing up then headed to the train station from there they climb aboard until Ryder noticed Chase and Dirge tired and sleepy Ryder: Chase? Dirge? You two seem tired, sleep well? Chase: (yawns) Yeah, we just had a cha…. Then both Dirge and Chase fell asleep to each other Ryder: I knew you two will get along When they arrived Ryder took the sleeping pups to the lookout up to the elevator and laid them on a bean bag until they woke up Ryder: What do you think Dirge? Dirge: Awesome wow you guys have lots of things! I wish I could join Ryder: Funny you should ask do you want to be our engineer pup? Dirge: Oh would I! Ryder: As a PAW patrol pup do you promise to do your best to lend a paw whenever help is needed? Dirge: I do Ryder: Here is your official PAW patrol pup tag and you pack with the tools needed to do your job Dirge: Thanks Ryder: There is a surprise waiting for you at the bottom Dirge: Alright He then slides down seeing Skye, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Chase and Ryder who just came out of the doors ,where then he sees a vehicle at the end and lands on it Dirge: This is for me? Ryder: yes Rocky: Hey Dirge do you want to play with the frisbee? Dirge: Sure Then a mysterious man dressed in black comes out of hiding in the trees when they left Mystery man: You shouldn’t have left (chuckles) click here for next Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode